1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to riding boards and, more particularly, to motorized riding boards for off-road, multi-terrain use.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Conventional riding boards, such as skateboards, typically include an elongate horizontal deck supported at opposite ends by pairs of small, solid wheels. Such riding boards are usually propelled by a combination of gravity and the body movements of the rider. The wheels are usually mounted on trucks which are designed to cause the wheels to turn somewhat in response to angulation of the deck or board such that the rider may steer the riding board by laterally shifting his or her weight.
The popularity of conventional skateboards has given rise to a desire to mount an engine or motor. Most often, such motors have been mounted on conventional skateboards, however, these motorized skateboards are not suitable for use on rough and hilly surfaces due in part to their relatively small, hard wheels, their low ground clearance, the relatively small and underpowered motors used, and their lack of suitable steering over rough and hilly surfaces and over, around and through obstacles in the path of intended movement.
In some cases, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,356 to Schlicht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,870 to Kaufman and by the Randal Motor Board.TM., the motors have been mounted above the deck with drive components protruding through or under the deck to propel the board thereby permitting somewhat larger motors to be used. A disadvantage of this type of motorized skateboard, however, is that the motor divides the deck thereby limiting movement of the feet and the types of stances that can be used as well as exposing the rider to potential injury from contact with the motor.
Other motorized skateboards, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,372 to Notter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,881 and 4,143,728 to Shiber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,621 to Martin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,488 to Shanahan, mount the motor at the rear of the deck behind or over the rear wheels; however, this arrangement disturbs the overall balance of the skateboard and tends to expose portions of the motor as well as increasing the overall length of the skateboard and preventing the rider from being able to safely grab the rear edge of the deck in some maneuvers.
Recently, a number of all-terrain riding boards have been introduced as exemplified by the TUFPRO G-BOARD from Physical, Inc., of Nagahama-City Shiga, Japan, The all-terrain board from TSI Powered Sports, Inc., and the all-terrain boards from Mountain Board Sports. The all-terrain boards typically include three or four pneumatic tires mounted on relatively large diameter wheels underneath or around a standard skateboard deck to permit use on a variety of riding surfaces. The all-terrain boards from Physical and TSI Powered Sports are also available with motors which are mounted above the rear wheel of the board and protrude upwardly therefrom like some of the motorized skateboards described above.